Murid Murid Laknat 7a :3
by HikariTakeru Vongola1827
Summary: Sewaktu istirahat MOS, Lionita dan Jelny membayangkan apa kata dunia jika chara KHR! datang, Tuhan pun menyetujui-nya, mana tau kedatangan chara KHR! menyebabkan sekolah ntuh duo gaje makin gokil! Warning: OOC, gaje, NO YAOI! Ada sekuhara, review please.


_Author's note: Yaa.. Author mulai lgi, crita bru, padahal banyak crita laen yg di tinggal, tpi crita laen HIATUS dulu.. Crita ini sudah di tulis sewaktu beberapa hari berakhirnya MOS *Tepatnya tahun 2010* *Sialan kakak kelas* jdi, di sini mngkin bisa di bilang agak 'melecehkan' kakak kelas, soalnya dendam pribadi sih =3=, buat kakak kelas yg baca jgn bunuh aye dulu ye! Aye masih mau idup 3 Enjoy the story! Crita ini, mngkin juga buat Ageha Kagane Kuchiki ya, soalnya kasian banget dia pas MOS, di kerjaii kakak kelas *Jgn bunuh daku, Lio!*_

Chapter 1: Kegilaan MOS

Pagi itu, tepatnya hari Senin, hri mulai-nya semester prtama, juga hari pertama sekolah, di mna yg kelas 7 dan kelas 10 tersiksa gara2 MOS, para murid kelas 7 dan 10 udah kayak org utan turun ke kota dah! Bayangkan, yg kelas 7 di suruh jdikan pete sbgai kalung, gantung biodata beserta gmbar di leher, kaos kaki sepak bola jdi sarung tangan, eitss! Tidak lupa dengan bawang yg dijadikan gelang *Eww* penutup botol frestea, fruty, sostro, yg besi di jadikan gelang kaki, jdi pas jalan ada suara KRING KRING.. Set dah, jdi org utan bru keluar dri utan..

Nah, pas itu di lapangan sekolah daku yg amaaaattt besaaarr bagaaaii lapangan sepak bola, ada sekelompok anak kelas 7, di antara mereka ada yg perkenalkan diri, ini cuplikannya *Kok jdi kayak bawa brita she?*

"Nama gw Lionita, panggil aja Lio. Kmu?" kata seorang perempuan berkacamata, yg mirip Singa *Mohon jgn bunuh saya! Nama elu juga singa kan? Dan, inilah Ageha Kagane Kuchiki*

"Nama gw Jelny Tan, pnggil Jelny aje. Kmu asli dri sekolah ini?" tanya perempuan berkacamata juga, yg pendek x ini! *Ya! Itu saya! Saya pendek =3=* Lionita pun mengangguk dan kemudia hening sesaat, para kelas 7 sudah di bimbing ke kampung ndiri..

TIME SKIP KE ISTIRAHAT MOS..

"Gilaa! Masa tdi kita di suruh tuangkan jus kotak yg kita bli trus di taruh ke botol susu untuk minum? Gila aja kakak kelas nista ntuh!" kata Jelny ke Lio. Lio menggangguk setuju

"Haahh.. Kapan MOS ini akan berakhir.." kata Jelny, kmudian ia pun mengganti topik..

"Bedewe, tau anime KHR! nggak?" nanya-nya. Lio lngsung heppy

"Tau dah! Ntuh anime ROSO banget sih!" kata Lio sambil makai gaya KUKUBIMA ENER-G

"Hm hm! Coba mereka ke sini yaa.. Trus kita izin bilang ke kakak kelas, klau mereka tamu kitee.. Jdi kita izin" kata Jelny

KRRIINNGGG!

"Buseett! Apaan tuh, Jel?" kata Lio yg lngsung mengembur air yg dia minum, spontan Jelny pun ikutan semburr brrrr! *Promosi Cocacola* sambil meliat ke arah ada cahaya yg muncul bersama asap

"Ga tau! Mngkin kakak kelas iseng!" dan ia pun mengelap mulutnya

"Mngkin aja" kata Lio, mereka pun melanjut makan makanan 2000 dri kantin. Tiba-tiba..

"Ya Tuhan! Ini dimna?" teriak seseorang yg suara-nya familiar di asap ntuh. Lio dan Jelny lngsung histeris dgn muka sok horror *Lebay*, di ati dan otak mereka hanya mikir 'TSUNNNAAA!'

"Gyaa! Sumpah! Siape nih, berat amat tulangnya?" teriak Abby, temen sekelas daku dan Lio, badannya kan lbih kecil dri Tsuna =w=b

"JUUDAIME! APA YG TRJADI!" Nah, itu lah suara Goku

"Ahahaha, apakah ini game Mafia, Tsuna?" Dengan bodo-nye si Yama bilang bgitu..

"Lio! Ini beneran kan? Mimpi ape gw semalam! Semalam sih iya, gw curhat sma temen sesama fans KHR! tentang mereka! Tpi masa ampe trjdi!" teriak Jelny

"Ntahlah! Dan semalem gw malah sibuk nge-lap ntuh Vongola ring gw ampe kingclongg! Masa ampe sgitu?"

"Kita nanya ke mereka aje, wokeh?" Jelny pun menggangguk

"Oy! Kalian bertiga! Trio Namimori!" teriak Jelny. Tsuna, Goku, dan Yama pun menyadari itu mereka

"Sape lu? Nge-fans sma eike ya?" kata Goku smbil pasang gaya Aming, hueek! Lio dan Jelny lngsung ngakak

"Gomenasai, sifat narsis Gokudera-kun kluar. Jdi, kmi ada di mna?" nanya Tsuna. Duo gaje mengambil nafas.. Dan..

"KALIAN ADA DI BATAM, INDONESIA~! SELAMAT DATANG DI SEKOLAH NISTA-NYA MOS, TPI BAHAGIA-NYA KELASNYA!" dan berakhir.. Gila, apaan tuh?

"HHEEEEHH?" teriak Tsuna, Goku, dan Yama, kemudian tiba-tiba lgi!

"Paakk! Tolongin saya pak! Ini neh! Ada karnivor! Padahal saya hanya bilang dia cakep, kok di kejar, pak? Paakk!" teriak kakak kelas yg di kejar Hiba. Lio dan Jelny pun brbisik dengan suara yg hnya bisa di dengar oleh Tsuna, Goku, dan Yama 'Mampus kau! Makanya jgn sok2 mentang kakak klas 9!'

"Bedewe, mna si Muku, bolam, dan Ryo?" tanya Jelny ke Tsuna dkk

"Ntahlah" Kemudian tiba-tiba lgi..

"KYYAA!" teriak sekelompok anak kelas 8-9 yg kluar dri toilet perempuan

"PAAKK! INI GMNA PAK! TDI ADA LAKI-LAKI SKITAR SMA BERAMBUT NANAS ADA DI TOILET CEWEK! NTUH LAKI-LAKI JUGA MELAKUKAN PELECEHAN SEKSUAL KE KITA! PAK! GMNA DONG?" teriak salah satu dri mereka. Kali ini duo gaje, Tsuna, Goku, muka horror. Yama hanya cengar-cengir

"Oh tidak! Jgn2 kakak kelas mau di raep tuh? Lio, apa kita harus kabur juga!" tanya Jelny. Lio hanya getar2

"Ga tau! Udahlah! Kan ada Tsuna! Ntar si Tsuna pake zero-point-nya aja!" dan Jelny pun tenang

"IMUTNYA!" teriak seorang anak kelas 7. Duo gaje, dan trio Namimori pun meliat ke arah sana

"Mama, aku mau anggur!" kata Lambo. Yg laen lngsung fan-girls

"Kyaa! Liat! Dia memanggilku mama! Ini anggurmu, anakku!" Caelah, ntuh murid ampe sgitu-nya

BRAK!

"Antar dia ke klinik! Pak! Ada yg pingsan di tinju!" teriak anak kelas 7 laen

"Bawa dia ke klinik skarang juga!" kata pebimbingnya, Pak Windy *Pinjam nama dulu ya pak, kan bapak baik :3*

"UWWOO! TO THE EXTREMEE!" dan Ryohei pun meninju dinding.. Kasian, ada bentuk kepalan dan retakkan tuh..

"Hoy, apui! *Kakak kelas 9, nama asli Kelvin, di panggil apui* BAWA DIA PRGI!" kali ini Pak Wiji yg nyuruh

"Baik, pak!" dan si Ryohei pun di seret setengah mampus. Duo gaje skarang cengar-cengir iblis, trnyata Tuhan mengindahkan kemauan mereka.. Apa yg terjadi esoknya ya..?

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_Author's note: Wah, capek banget. Buat kakak kelas 8-9 yg baca jgn bnuh saya ya, kan salah kakak2 skalian juga :3_

_Yg tua-muda, pria-cewe, banci-bencong, otaku-fujo, review please! Tinggal tekan tulisan review dan bri comment kalian!_

_No FLAME! Yg nge-flame ku-sumpahin di kutuk dewa nanas *Muku~*_


End file.
